


Belonging

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Happily Ever After, M/M, confirmed kalluzeb, feelings in that last scene with them, listen they gave me this i am taking it and running with it, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus finally finds somewhere to belong.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to throw this together after the finale. Spoilers abound. This is for you Steve Blum, if you ever read this.

Kallus was completely awed when Zeb removed his hand to reveal Lira San. It was absolutely  _ beautiful _ . Golden and bright and teeming with life. Life that he wasn’t responsible for destroying. 

He couldn’t believe that he was here, that there were  _ so many _ lasat here. It loosened something in his chest that had been tight ever since the massacre on Lasan. 

He looked over at Zeb, who was smiling at him, proud to finally get to show him his home, his people. 

The door opened behind them, and they both turned to see Chava and Gron, among others, there to greet them. Where Kallus would have expected hate and scorn for all he had done, he found kindness and acceptance. 

As Zeb’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, heavy and comforting, revealing to them all what they meant to each other, it felt like Kallus had finally found somewhere to belong. 

They all entered the room, asking questions and making sure they were well. Chava made Kallus bend over so she could grip his chin to give him a closer look.

She finally gave a definitive nod, “He’s got good hair.”

Zeb scrubbed his hand over his head, left ear flicking, “Yeah, he does.”

Kallus raised his eyebrow at him after Chava let him go. 

“Uhh, I’ll tell you about that later.” The tips of Zeb’s ears were starting to blush, confirming that was going to be an entertaining conversation. Kallus was just glad that they were going to be able to have a later, together. 


End file.
